<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama and Papa's Lullaby by merryfortune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033661">Mama and Papa's Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune'>merryfortune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is a surprisingly doting father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama and Papa's Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It wasn’t a future that Felix had ever envisioned. Not by a long shot. But, now that he had it, he couldn’t bear to have it ever taken from him. A new thing to protect, so small and fragile and precious. He thinks, but he is by no means certain of it, but little things like this, Felix thinks that he is coming to understand his late old man just that little bit better. He realised that there was a certain attractiveness to wanting to preserve memories, so sanitised and saccharine sweet.</p><p>   It was some ungodly time of the morning and logically, Felix should be exhausted as all hell but instead, he was hovering, awake and almost thankful for it, in the doorway to the nursery where he could privately look onto a scene that was becoming increasingly dear to his heart. It seemed with her, it was the best way to look upon her: from behind, looking over ginger tufts of hair, so blissfully unaware. She stood by the cot and bounced. Her knees bobbed up and down; she used the whole of her body rock to-and-fro, throwing herself into her song and dance in some vain attempt to soothe the baby who wailed and screamed.</p><p>   All but starstruck, Felix couldn’t help but fall just that little bit more in love with Annette.</p><p>   He couldn’t help but be something of a voyeur with her. It was a bad habit, a rut of a way to think, but it was more his style to be the spectre in the corner rather than some otherwise known and benevolent presence. It was more her style too. Or at least, that’s how Felix perceived it. He always thought that she’d end up with someone just as plucky and naïve as her; someone she could have a fairy tale romance with, all golden and ethereal. He always thought that he would remain alone in the dark. Or worse, married off to some random noblewoman whom he would have a loveless marriage too, all to ensure an heir and that the Fraldarius Crest is brought into the next generation.</p><p>    Instead, Annette saved him from such an ending. She gave him that light that he sorely needed – wanted – and he gave her the fairy tale romance that she deserved; something that he didn’t even realise that he could give back unto her.</p><p>   Now, a few years later and quite some time from their most notable one-on-one encounter, Felix was still looking onto Annette fondly whilst she sang and shimmied in privacy. Before that moment in time, so long ago, Felix didn’t really know why most music didn’t appeal to him. It’s because he had admittedly bad taste. After all, Annette was so self-conscious of her voice, off-key and out of time and plenty more flaws by the second. She had spent so long hiding her singing for fear of further unnecessarily unkind critique that she instinctively shooed Felix away, not to mention his own reputation as being unnecessarily unkind in general, that’s why she had been so humiliated that Felix had found her singing alone as she had. But, now that they had gotten to know each other better, Annette was thankful that her voice had finally found her biggest fan.</p><p>   Second, perhaps, only to their baby. The poor mite had better get used to her singing.</p><p>   Annette slowly twirled around and jumped out of her skin when she looked and saw Felix just beyond the candlelight. She squealed and squeaked and then laughed. Their baby gurgled.</p><p>   “You never change…” she huffed.</p><p>   Felix shrugged, huffed. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”</p><p>   Felix slotted himself easily behind Annette. He embraced her and helped her hold their dear baby. Hair as dark as jet; eyes as blue as steel: just like father and just like mother.</p><p>   “So, how does that song go?” Felix asked. “Hush little baby, don’t you cry? …Is it Mama or Papa who buys you the, um…?” His voice was stilted; barely lyrical as he was going through the motions of singing by clinically reciting the words that he was apparently struggling to perfectly recall.</p><p>   Annette rolled her eyes. She was certain that Felix was teasing her but when he playfully stoked her like that, she couldn’t help but be endeared. The Goddess knew that if there was one thing Annette loved, it was lecturing people on the finer details of things she knew and loved.</p><p>   She smiled and began to sing once more, “Hush little baby, don’t you cry, Papa’s gonna sing you a lullaby, hush little baby don’t say a word, Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird, if that mockingbird don’t sing, Papa’s gonna buy you a golden ring…”</p><p>   Her way of singing was off-kilter and excitable; Felix didn’t stand a chance. He had never been particularly good at harmonizing either but with Annette leading, he felt a little bit more confident. He followed her words, singing along, holding her and baby. His throat was dry, and his way of singing was just as bad. It was dour and cynical, but it was his voice. And Annette liked it. Loved it. She wouldn’t have it – or him – changed for the world.</p><p>   Though, their poor baby having to harbour two tone-deaf and utterly in love parents.</p><p>   Felix smiled to himself. Up close, he could see Annette’s faint freckles which flecked her cheekbones. Physically, he saw more House Fraldarius than House Dominic in their child, but he couldn’t help but wonder. Would their baby take to swordplay like him? Or would their baby prefer tomes and spells. Perhaps their baby will surprise them; take after Grandfather Gustav and wield an axe or something else entirely.</p><p>   Regardless, he hoped that he could be a good father to his child. He wanted to tell his child the right thing at the right time; learn from the mistakes of his father and his father-in-law. If there was one thing that Felix owed in this world, it was that. To make amends for the men before him and to truly cherish the life of those most dear to him, such as his wife and child.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>